


We've Come Too Far

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Hardcore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pure Smut, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, randl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: AU: Rhett and Link have sacrificed everything to get to where they are now. They can't go back, they can never go back to the place they once called home or the people they once called family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So it's been a long time since I wrote a long fic so I decided to write a new one. I will continue to write my other unfinished fics but this idea popped into my head and I just had to type it out. I haven't wrote a long story since ALSS and I really missed doing it. ALSS was so was much fun to write and I really hope you like this story just as much!

“Don't worry, Bo. You'll do just fine.” The older man sooth, his voice dripped like warm honey as he kissed his partner’s cheek. Their reflection stared back at them, mimicking their expressions as the raven haired man placed his hand on top of the other’s.

“I-I hope you're right about this Rhett…”

“Ain't I always?” The larger of the two said with a smile, pulling his boyfriend into a tight embrace, trying to physically show his love and support for the younger man. “You've been dreaming of this day since we were kids. Besides, you've gone too far and given up way too much to turn back now. Besides... You burned your bridge in North Carolina.” 

“I know I did... But I'm not sure I can do this. I can't do this. I should have never came here, this was all a big mistake.” 

Rhett stared at his partner through half closed eyes, snarling as he took the frail wrists into one of his large hands. He pushed his lover up against the wall with so much force it knocked a picture frame off the wall and the air out of his lungs. The raven’s hands were pinned above his head, rendering the smaller man helpless.

“Rhett?!”

“Shut your mouth and listen up, Neal.” Ordered the blonde. Swiftly, Rhett removed the box cutter he kept in his back pocket and with one with stroke of his arm, he cut his boyfriend's shirt up the middle. He released his grip on the man's wrists, using both his hands to rip the pieces of fabric that had yet to shred from the blade. “Don't tell me you forgot about these, Link!” He waited a second but received no response. Rhett pushed Link onto the floor, in front of the mirror. “Look at yourself! Look at yourself and tell me you forgot.” His voice cracked as he trailed off.

Link didn't have to look in the mirror in order to see, because he already saw. Every time he closes his eyes he saw the scars that line his body, mostly bleached white with age while others dance along the border hues of red and brown, some would even say purple.

_These scars echo like church bells through the emptiness behind Link’s eyes, acting as a constant reminder of a life once lived._

“I didn't forget... How could I? “ He laughed at the absurdity. 

Rhett knelt besides his partner, holding him tightly while kissing his temple, fighting back his own tears. “Then was it all for nothing?

“No!” It was Link's turn to cry, burying his face into the broad chest of his best friend, he held back nothing.

“I'm sorry to be so rough with you, baby . It's just...You've gone too far to give up now. I didn't hurt, you did I?” He asked, offering his hand in assistance.

The younger man shook his head, letting out with a sigh. “No, you didn't. Thank you, it was like slapping me back into reality. I won't give up. Not here, not now. I just get so dang scared, brother.” Rhett remained silent, Link was naked right now, not physically but emotionally and mentally. He needed to talk and needed Rhett to listen. “I'm scared none of this will work out. I'm scared I'll fail” He choked with a sob. “ I'm scared that I'll have to crawl back to North Carolina and explain to everyone what a failure I am.”

  
“None of that is going to happen, Bo. I won't let it.” The bear-like man promised, whispering into his lover’s ear. “The only crawling you'll be doing is back into bed with me.” He growled, sending shivers up and down Link's spine and a light shade of pink stained his cheeks. His two large hands took hold of the raven’s sharp hips, pulling him against his broad chest. Rhett wrapped his strong arms around Link, pulling him into a firm hug, rocking him back and forth soothingly as he did so.

Without saying a word, He guided his lover to their California King sized bed, smirking as he watched the sea of royal blue cotton sheets engulfthe love of his life, making him appear much smaller than he truly was. Rhett removed his shirt and his pants, standing before the younger man in nothing but his boxer briefs. With blush filled cheeks, Link began to copy his partner’s actions, removing his own clothes. “Here, let me help ya with that, baby.” Rhett said, in a tone just above a whisper, gliding  his fingers under the elastic of Link’s waistband, he slowly slid off the fabric, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind as he did so.  
  
Rhett sat on his heels, admiring his best friend.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Link asked.  
  
“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Rhett answered, intoxicated by the sight before him. He didn’t know what to do: part of him wanted to fuck Link senseless while the other part of him wanted to hold him till the morning light. He watched in silence as the light from their night stand lamp danced along Link’s sun kissed skin. How every dip was blanketed by a shadow.

 _This was the man he love so dearly. This was the man he chose to be with forever. The man of his dreams, his childhood friend and lover was right there before him, desperately pleading for attention, despite never speaking a word_.  
  
Link shifted under the blonde’s gaze, feeling self conscious as the emerald eyes looked him up and down. 

“Link, you’ve been stressing out all week. Let me take care of you.” Rhett took a firm hold of his boyfriend’s leg, kissing the top of his foot, slowly making his way up to Link’s knee, flashing the raven his beautiful green eyes. The raven shifted uncomfortably, he loved getting pampered, who wouldn’t? But deep down he felt odd when taken care of like this, almost as if he didn’t deserve such lavish treatment.  
  
“R-Rhett…”  
  
“Shh. Just relax. Let me take care of you.” Rhett closed the gap between them, pressing his bearded lips to Link’s plumped ones, silencing him. The kiss was broken by a smile from the larger man. “You’re just too dang cute. I can’t keep my hands off of you.” He said, this time his voice was smooth as velvet and as deep as the sea. Large, calloused hands snaked their way up the never ending thighs till they were full of soft flesh, belonging to Link’s backside. Rhett kissed his partner passionately again, this time gliding his fingers over the virgin-like hole.  
  
Link jumped at the sudden sensation. With one hand on Rhett’s chest, he pushed the man away. “Rhett, wait.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I know it’s been awhile. I’ll be gentle.” He whispered. “Here, get ‘em wet for me.” With hesitation, Link took the digits he was given into his mouth, licking and sucking on them in a way that he knows drives Rhett crazy. He was an actor, their bedroom was a stage, Rhett was the audience. It was him time to shine. He looked at the beautiful man before him through his long lashes, making sure that their eyes met before he performed. Link took the second digit into his mouth, making a very realist, yet fake gagging noise, insinuating that the man’s fingers were far too much for him to handle. Rhett loved when Link gaged, it made him feel even more dominate than he already was.

 _He was the lion and Link was the lamb and tonight Link was going to learn why sheep travel in herds._  
  
“Why don’t you take something bigger, baby?” It wasn’t a question, but a demand. That was made clear when Rhett didn’t wait for an answer as he was too busy situating himself against the headboard, cock in hand. “Show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do, boy.” His Southern accent laid thick in his words.  
  
Link didn’t answer, he didn’t need to. Instead, Link positioned himself in front of Rhett, his hands resting on Rhett’s inner thighs while his legs were spread and his back was arched. He quickly went to work on the masterpiece that was before him. The younger of the two flattened his tongue, taking his time as he licked a slow stride up from Rhett’s balls to the tip of his cock where the precum had already began to pool.  
  
Rhett allowed a moan to escape, but even then he was able to maintain his dominant nature. He was a top, he always topped and Link always bottomed and that's how Rhett liked it. Even as teenagers back in North Carolina Rhett never bottomed. It was Rhett who first said they should try kissing. It was Rhett who took it a step further and kissed other parts of Link’s body besides his lips. The blonde boy was also responsible for teaching Link how to properly suck cock. It was the same blonde boy who took Link’s virginity before the age of 18.  He preferred to give rather than receive, it made him feel more of a man that way.

“Such a good boy.” He said in a raspy voice, running his fingers through the dark locks, gently massaging the scalp as a reward for doing so well. Rhett found it almost impossible to keep himself from thrusting when he heard to sweet sounds of Link gagging to accommodate his length. “That’s it, just used your mouth, not your hands.”  
  
The younger man’s only response was another gag, this time he was faking, Rhett’s cock always made him gag as well as his jaw ache. It has always been that way, for as long as he could remember. Link recalls the day Rhett first exposed himself to him. It was a warm summer evening, the two best friends had just gotten done eating dinner and had retired to Link’s bedroom for their sleepover. In the months prior they experimented in kissing, yet Link didn't like the way kissing made his pants tight. Even as kids he marveled at his friend's impressive size, deep down he was even a bit envious.  
  
Link remembers the way he laughed till his stomach hurt when Rhett suggested he put his cock inside of him. _Yeah, right! Like that thing will fit. Stop joking man._  Yet the blonde wasn’t joking, he was being serious. Little did Link know that he would soon grow to like the feeling of Rhett inside him, so much so that he would even beg for it some nights.

 With the fond childhood memory in mind, Link felt himself harden. Without giving the action much though, he took his own member in his hand and began to gently stroke it, relieving some of the built up tension.  
  
“If you’re turned on enough to touch yourself then I guess you’re turned on enough for me to do this.” The older man finished his sentence by slipping two fingers into the raven's awaiting, hungry hole. For a few moments Link’s movements became violent, struggling to remove the digits from his entrance. Rhett loved his boyfriend, but seeing him in a bit of discomfort and while struggling only turned him on more. The helpless, pleading, pained look on Link’s face only further ignited the sadistic flame that burned deep within the bearded man. 

_A flame that often shined brighter than expected, burning Link in the process._

The smaller man was trapped, no matter what way he pushed or pulled, the outcome was the same. There was nothing left he could do except open his throat and relax his ass muscles like the obedient cock whore that he was.

Once the burning subsided, Link found himself rotating his hips, meeting the beastly man's thrusts with his own. He felt embarrassed, he always did whenever he would surrender to the feel of his asshole being stretched and filled. He liked to think of himself as innocent, he fooled everyone around him into thinking so. Everyone except for Rhett. Rhett knew the true him, the one he keeps locked away, the one only he had a key to.

The true is Link was a whore for no one but his boyfriend. He could pass men on the street or in clubs and not bat an eye. Men would attempt to flirt with the dark haired man, buy him all the drinks in the world, use every pick up line, do all but drug him, and Link would still remain unfazed. If anything, he was entertained by their efforts.

It was funny, all these men would break their necks for Link, and all Rhett had to do was walk through the door in order for the raven to get on his knees, or bend over the nearest object. It didn't matter if the men who flirted with him looked like Rhett, as long as they **weren't** Rhett, Link had no use for them.

The blonde tangled his fingers into the dark locks once more, pulling his slut off of his cock. “That's enough. Get on your hands and knees.” He ordered, shifting to the middle of the bed, allowing Link to reposition himself. “Yeah, just like that.” He growled, licking his lips at the sight of someone as private as Link spread out for him, on his knees with his chest resting on the pillow. From this position the older man could see everything: how hard the younger one’s nipples and member was and how his tight, pink hole twitched as it waited to feel the pressure of a blunt object pushing against it, demanding entrance. “So fucking beautiful, and all _**mine**_ ” Rhett emphasized the last word of his sentence with a hard, loud slap on the soft flesh, causing Link to yelp and pull away, more out of shock than anything else.

The dark haired man purred with delight when his boyfriend doused the sting with soft, butterfly-like kisses. The kisses were replaced with licks, causing Link to giggle.

“Heh, Rhett, stop it silly. Sto- ahh!”

With both hands the blonde grabbed a hold of Link's slim waist, keeping him stationed as he licked and darted his tongue over the puckered gem. This, being one of Rhett’s favorite things to do caused him to moan, sending vibrations throughout the raven's entire body. Manipulating his tongue into a spear formation, he forcefully jabbed at the entrance. The moans and pants that escaped Link's mouth only encouraged the older man.

Link loved the way his boyfriend's beard would brush against his most sensitive of areas, he loved the pain from it scratching against him. It made him feel dirty, it made him feel so feminine to be taken by a large, hairy man such as Rhett. He felt needy and submissive, hot and desperate. Link clawed at the sheets, begging for his lover to stop, he was close and didn't want to cum yet. They both knew that if he did, Rhett would fuck him anyway, despite it being a bit painful.

Eventually, the older man stopped his assaults. As the raven fought to catch his breath, he heard shuffling but was too far gone to be bothered with what the noise was or where Rhett was.

Not too much time had past when Link felt familiar hands rub you asscheeks, spreading them. “Look at that.” Rhett muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. And there it was, the blunt pressure that his asshole was waiting for but now wasn’t so sure if he wanted it.

“Mmm...ah..Ah!” Link bit the pillow, muffling his screams the best he could, the beginning was always the most painful.

“I know, I know. Come on, relax and open yourself up for me. That's a good boy, such a good boy. Almost there.” He cooed, pushing hard against the resistance. “Relax and open your pussy for me.” Rhett wasn’t expecting the sudden breach, slamming him to the base, pushing Link's ass to rest against his pubic hair. Link let out with a scream as tears formed in his eyes. He loved it but it burned. “Oh, fuck you're so warm inside. I forgot how fucking tight you are.” Rhett knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help himself, he began thrusting wildly inside of his lover. He fucked him with so much force to the point Link was sliding back and forth with every snap of the man's hips.

He couldn't stop even if he wanted to and to be honest, despite how much it hurt, Link didn't want Rhett to stop either. The raven screamed his partner's name over and over again, telling him how full he was.

“You're my little cum dump. My fucking whore.” The grizzly man growled, tightening his grip, taking pride in knowing that he will leave hand print bruises. Link was powerless, he could do nothing but moan and hold on for dear life as the man's thrusts became more intense.   

It was Link who came first, his cum splattered on his chest, as well as on the sheets. His moans were long and drawn out, his body became oversensitive. He transformed into puddy, limp and lifeless but that didn't stop his partner from continuing to reach his own orgasm. 

With one loud roar, the larger man came inside his beloved, making sure the raven took all of his seed. With a sigh of contentment, he fell besides his boyfriend, fighting to catch his breath.  
  
“T-That was amazing.” Link choked out, resting his head onto the man’s chest, playing with the chest hair that laid dormant.  
  
“Yeah, it was. It always is. So, you still scared for tomorrow?”   

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger!  
> I also felt that in my last few fics my writing style became blah and not as descriptive or 'colorful' as it was when I first started. I hope I have redeemed myself with this fic. Comments and kudos are always welcomed! I'd love to hear feed back!<3


End file.
